Sweetmany
|- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;"|'Motto' En supermakt att härska över dem hela galaxen'' "One superpower to rule them all over the galaxy"'' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;"|'Anthem' De fyra upptäckarna "The four explorers" |- | width="50%"|'Capital' and largest city | width="50%"|Sötsholm |- |'Official languages' |Swedish and German |- class="mergedrow" |Recognised regional languages |Danish, Dutch, Finnish, English, Spanish, Japanese, Korean, Hindu, Arabic, Russian and Swahili |- |'Demonym' |Sweetman |- class="mergedtoprow" |'Government' |Shugarist single-party state absolute monarchy |- class="mergedrow" | colspan="2"|'Emperor' |- class="mergedrow" | - |Milcert I |- |'Date format' |yyyy-mm-dd |- |'Drives on the' |right |- |'ISO 3166 code' |SW |- |'Internet TLD' |.sw |} Sweetmany, officially the United Empire of Sweetmany, is an Canpootian empire made by Eric4e primarily located in planet Sötrs. It's the first mapping country and only personal country to be made by Eric4e. Sweetmany makes its first appearance in Alternate Future of Europe series made by Ceplio. It's been free that any one of mappers to put Sweetmany on map of Europe and make appearances on future series. History While on this alternate universe named Mapperdonian universe, the nations becomes alternatively, and that world doesn't include the Shugāhai Island and the powerful and wonderful Shugāhai giant portal to a Alien candy and ice cream world of Canpooth in Mapperdonian Earth. It's because that Mapperdonian Earth uses the real history as we know it. The concepts of Sweetmany dates back to 15 Wintber 559 ACI, in the town of Sourtz, Adelece. Four scientists, named Erdhur von Bonsberg, Bestian Momodorf, Milcert von Gumbärtz and Rodouise Princestre, has built a large portal to the alternative world of Mapperdonian Earth as it stands for date 4 April 1929. The four scientists leaves Canpooth by going through portal and entered Mapperdonian Earth for first time. Canpooth discovered the Earth-liked planet known as Mapperdon, and four scientists were in Belfrug. They meet Belfrugian people and first of all were happy. But they turn into angry if the Sugar Weed, taken from Canpooth via speed portal, news about first aliens reported in newspapers and radio across the world were first seen on 9 April 1929 and humans realize the Canpootians were aliens and Sugar Weed was Mars's Red Weed. Belfrugian people trying to kill four Canpootians, but they fail when four Canpootians finally returned to Canpooth via portal and Canpootians from all over Canpooth begins realize why the newly-discovered planet of Mapperdon was alternative and located in an alternate galaxy far, far away. On 26 Wintber 559 ACI (15 April 1929), Milcert von Gumbärtz writes and releases fact book about Mapperdon. Four days later, Rodouise Princestre changes Mapperdonian Universe planet selector to a planet in another part of galaxy. She entered the portal and then discovered the Earth-liked planet of Sweeters, which is completely uninhabited. One day later, the four scientists traveled to Zöckarluschu Island to talk for Princess Strawbecca about possible Canpootian colonization of Sweeters in an alternate galaxy, in UCN headquarters. The other nations of Canpooth agreed and they started the Canpootian colonization of Sweeters by sending large number of colonists into the present day capital city of Sötsholm. They start building houses, shops and factories, they builds farms on flat terrains to produce food for population and Sötrs population begins to grow much faster. Sugar Weed, brought by Canpootian colonists, replaces Earth environment's water, trees, plants, clouds and terrains. This is what the history of Sweetmany begins. Sweetmany was first appeared on Alternative History Wiki as it reads when Sweetmany was first founded on 21 March 2015 on planet Alterhisterra by the cutest founder Eric von Schweetz, after having an journey on largest cities of Sweden. On TFOEs Wiki, the nation first appeared as it reads when Sweetmany was officially founded on May 31 2015 in Mapperdonia region, but was neighbored by other nations who hated Wreck-It Ralph and Sugar Rush. Geography On planet Mapperdon, there are boaders between nations and there must pay duties while crossing borders on Mapperdon. But in planet of Sötrs, the world dominated state Sweetmany has no borders and a state that rules the entire world is a hyper power. Sweetmany is a superpower currently, because the world size of Sötrs is actually the size of Europe. Today, the nation controls the entire planet of Sötrs and in additionally the moon. Sweetmany dosen't have colonies on Mapperdon as we know, but there are even a small number of Mapperdonian Canpootians living only in largest cities of Mapperdon and Sweetman embassies located in capital cities of friendly nations (If Wreck-It Ralph is unbanned). Politics and Government Sweetmany is a Shugarist single-party state imperial dictatorship absolute monarchy. All of that means Sweetmany is a non-democratic country, its government ruled only by the Emperor and one of Gumbärtz family members. No one can't start demonstrations or revolutions against the government or no political party could takeover the government as the laws said. The current emperor of the United Sweetman Empire is emperor Milcert I. Laws Sweetmany has hundreds of laws that a Sweetman citizen must follow. Most of laws are originated from Canpootian traditional laws activated by other Canpootian nations in Canpooth, while the rest are created by Sweetman government. The traditional laws are: *Abortion is illegal *Litering is illegal *Hurting or killing a Canpootian is a crime. Hurting one or more Canpootians will result punishable up to 2 years imprisonment and/or a fine up to 100,000 Sweetman kronor. Killing one or more Canpootians will result punishable up to 5 years imprisonment and/or a fine up to 500,000 Sweetman kronor. *Hurting or killing an animal is also a crime. Hurting one or more animals will result punishable up to 6 months imprisonment and/or a fine up to 50,000 Sweetman kronor. Killing one or more animals will result punishable up to 3 years imprisonment and/or a fine up to 200,000 Sweetman kronor. *Drugs are legal only in medical purposes. *Drinking beers, wines, energy drinks and alcohols as a Canpootian are completely banned. *Smoking cigarettes as a Canpootian are prohibited. *Homosexuality is legal, but gay flags and symbols are banned. People can't adopt children and can't make gay parades. *Canpootians are forbidden to look like fully naked unless they allowed on bathrooms while showering and on private rooms owned by itself. Also, Canpootians are forbidden to shoot itself by cameras and phones, and can't upload it on Internet. *Before taking Kanpoopgeschlecht-related images and record videos, a Canpootian during indoor sexual intercourse must wear t-shirt or sweatshirt, socks and, for females only, legwarmers even if they want. During outdoor sexual intercourse, a Canpootian must wear t-shirt or sweatshirt with jacket, socks, boots and, for females only, legwarmers even if they want. Then if they want, upload Kanpoopgeschlecht-related images and videos to the Internet. *All forms of Human pornography are prohibited. *There's no death penalty for any Canpootians over Sweetmany, because it was abolished. *Video piracy is illegal. *Burning a flag is prohibited. *Owning a gun is illegal. It's made to stop people shooting at people, animals and even one of Gumbärtz family's members. *All political parties and demonstrations are banned completely because Sweetmany is a non-democratic country. *All Nazi, Communist, Democratic and Anarchist flags and images are prohibited for use in Public locations. *All Disney's Frozen books, costumes and merchandise are banned in Sweetmany, as well as the 2013 Disney film Frozen and all Disney's Frozen images, music and videos seen on Internet are banned. **This is illegal because Eric4e hates Frozen, and ZPM does not like Frozen either. *Sweetmany typically bans any film, music, video game, book and other media made in Earth or Mapperdonia, that contains all-Human made gore violence, depicts cruelty, features strong sexual content, nudity, a negative portrayal of Canpootians, and ugly-made Canpootians. The laws, created by Sweetman government, are: *The Sweetman border force may seize Mapperdonian exports's goods and destroy them if cargo vehicles have banned goods. *All Mapperdonian books, video games, films and media about Sweetmany's destruction, successfully Mapperdonian Invasion of Sweetmany and Wreck-It Ralph and Sugar Rush desecration are banned. *Illegal Mapperdonian immigrants or Mapperdonians traveling to Sweetmany illegally are going to concentration camps. Administrative divisions Because Sweetmany fully control the entire planet of Sötrs, the empire is divided into 13 various kingdoms. Each kingdom has its own official flag and coat of arms, government, parliament, education, healthcare, judicature and administrative divisions. But some things have to be common to all kingdoms of Sweetmany, such as Sweetmany's own currency named Nordic Crowns. Although the military is also common throughout Sweetmany. This means that each kingdom may never leave or break off Sweetmany and became independent. {| class="wikitable sortable" align="center" ! Coat of arms ! Flag ! State ! Part of Sweetmany since ! Monarch ! Royal family ! National character ! Population ! Capital |- !WIP ! !Vaniljchocoden !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP |- !WIP ! !Skumbanmark !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP |- !WIP ! !Schokladony !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP |- !WIP ! !Nestrussia !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP |- !WIP ! !Marsitalands !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP !WIP |- !WIP !